


Smells Like Roses

by Fukami_kun



Series: Roses are red, Violets are blue... [1]
Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, thats a surprise, wow something thats not fukami angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fukami_kun/pseuds/Fukami_kun
Summary: Haruya looked up frantically from his phone, quickly glancing around the flower shop. Tentatively he turned around to see a certain Nanashi towering over him with a comical scowl on. Nanashi had his hands curled up and raised beside his head. The delivery boy yelped and drew back away from his friend, clutching his bag strap instinctively. After a moment he calmed down and pouted at Nanashi, puffing his cheeks out adorably. Nanashi laughed good naturedly then approached his spooked friend, patting him on the back comfortingly.





	Smells Like Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Oof guess who just finished 1bitheart for myself yesterday? It was me! Anyways haruya is not straight or cis. he just aint. that might be me projectin onto him but w/e ahahaha
> 
> anyways i just thought i'd write a cute lil harunashi miniseries bc i think they're adorable together. they had so many cute scenes in the game and i based this one off their mutter conversation. 
> 
> also, this is my first time writing something cutesy and romantic so?? please be kind i dont really know how to write these sort of situations. im so used to writing character studies and angst. plus this is also my first time writing 1bh so djkghgk i hope the characterization is okay. pls tell me if there's somethin i should change or work on!
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy this first of four fics!

Response to Haruya:

> @nanashi: that BitPhone has such a great design! do butterflies ever fly to it or anything?
> 
> @haruya: Well, these flowers are artificial! :D But yes they do sometimes
> 
> @nanashi: artificial flowers don’t have a smell, do they? So is it just you who smells nice?
> 
> @haruya: huh?
> 
> @nanashi: i’m coming over to get a whiff now!
> 
> @haruya: HUHHH?!
> 
> @nanashi: i’m on the bus!
> 
>      i’m here in cocoalley!
> 
>      i’m in front of the flower shop!
> 
>      i’m right behind you, haruya!
> 
> @haruya: WAaaHHH! DOn’t be scaryyYY!!!

 

Haruya looked up frantically from his phone, quickly glancing around the flower shop. Tentatively he turned around to see a certain Nanashi towering over him with a comical scowl on. Nanashi had his hands curled up and raised beside his head. The delivery boy yelped and drew back away from his friend, clutching his bag strap instinctively. After a moment he calmed down and pouted at Nanashi, puffing his cheeks out adorably. Nanashi laughed good naturedly then approached his spooked friend, patting him on the back comfortingly. 

“Why did you have to scare me like that?” Haruya sighed. His friend laughed again and smiled saying, “I just wanted to see you! It’s also easy to tease you.” Haruya averted his eyes and stared at a shelf carrying new bouquets, too embarrassed to look at Nanashi. He shifted on his feet and he hoped that by looking away, the brim of his hat would hide his red face. After a few seconds he looked back at his friend and hesitantly replied, “How can you say things like that with a straight face?” The shut in hummed and swayed on his feet. 

“But I’m not?” Haruya narrowed his eyes in confusion. The boy mulled over his friend’s response for a moment until he understood. He let out a simple ‘o-oh’ and Nanashi seemed to smile even more. Nanashi laughed again as Haruya continued to process this new fact about his friend. It didn’t make Haruya feel uncomfortable at all. Knowing this, it made him feel like he could trust Nanashi more now. Timidly he smiled at Nanashi, who in turn, smiled back.

Whenever he was around Nanashi he felt safe. Even if the other boy was over enthusiastic sometimes, he still meant well and he was extremely kind. While Haruya was lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice his friend edging his way closer. He only noticed when he felt a slight coldness behind his BitPhone. Startled, Haruya turned towards Nanashi with a startled face. 

“Wow! So it really is you who smells good!” Haruya went red and let himself cry out a startled, “HUUUHHH?!”. He quickly pulled his hat down over his face in embarrassment as he blushed. The shorter boy crouched down and curled in on himself. Nanashi kept laughing and he bent over a bit to pat Haruya’s head. The poor, flustered boy barely managed to stutter out a muffled, “Why are you like this,” as his friend consoled him. Chino popped her head out of the back storage room to see what the commotion was. When she saw it was just her son’s friend she smiled in amusement and retreated back.

Still flustered, Haruya slowly lifted his hat away from his face to look at Nanashi. He continued to pet Haruya’s head although now he wore a more concerned expression. Nanashi smiled apologetically and Haruya sniffed, “‘s okay now. I-i’m fine.” The taller boy held out his hand to help him up. As Haruya jumped up he lost his balance slightly and fell forward into Nanashi. His friend helped steady him, but he stuttered and quickly busied himself with dusting off his shorts.

Out of the corner of Haruya’s eye he could’ve sworn Nanashi’s usual smile faltering. The usual passerby continued milling on outside the flower shop but Nanashi stopped smiling. Haruya tried to think of what to say to make him smile again. He pretended to adjust his satchel’s straps while he wracked his brain of something to say. Through another side glance he saw Nanashi staring at the sale rack, where some bouquets were already starting to wilt. Haruya pouted slightly and took a small breath as he turned back towards Nanashi.

He couldn’t help it as he awkwardly asked, “D-do I really smell nice to you?” Nanashi perked up and a smile quickly flashed onto his face like nothing embarrassing just happened. 

“Yes of course you do! You’re a cute boy, how could you not be?” For what felt like the umpteenth time that day, Haruya’s face grew red. The young boy searched Nanashi’s face to see if he was joking, although his response was as genuine as ever. Blushing, Haruya replied, “I-I really don’t understand h-how you can say that with a straight face.” Nanashi hummed and put a finger up to his mouth and laughed sheepishly. 

“Didn’t I already say that I wasn’t though?” Haruya was taken aback for a second until he smiled slightly, letting out an amused sigh. 

“You did say that, but I’m asking how you can say things like that so easily.”

“Huh? But I mean it and it’s true! What else is there to it?” Nanashi was being so brutally honest and nice Haruya honestly couldn’t take it. He knew that if he commented on it, it would fly right over Nanashi’s head. If he had any flaws, it would be hit naivety and obliviousness. So instead, Haruya just shook his head as he looked over his friend. 

“You’re being so honest I honestly don’t know how to react,” Haruya admitted, timidly clutching his satchel’s strap. 

“That’s okay. I think I’m being a bit too forceful,” Nanashi beamed. “It’s okay if you don’t want to react.” 

Haruya hummed and glanced around the shop again. He really liked how kind Nanashi was being. His friend clearly confessed something although he couldn’t really reciprocate. At least not yet. Haruya slid his gaze back over to Nanashi, whose face seemed to become serious for a split second. Humming quietly he chose not to mind whatever that was about, although Nanashi seemed to relax after. Even if Haruya wouldn’t respond just yet, he’d still be happy. 

“How come you came all the way from Blue Sun Street just to get a whiff of me?” Nanashi rocked on his feet before answering, “Well, I guess I just wanted to see you.” Haruya simply hummed in response. 

A silence fell between the two friends as they looked over the shop. It wasn’t uncomfortable and Haruya felt like he was standing closer to Nanashi than a few minutes ago. Haruya just let the sounds of Coco Alley run through his mind as he stood. A slight breeze ran through and filled the flower shop. Haruya sighed internally and he said quietly, “I’m glad you came to see me.” Nanashi made a happy noise and Haruya relaxed, smiling again.

More silence fell over the friends again until Nanashi shifted. He turned towards the doorway but looked back to Haruya. Taking the hint, Haruya stepped forward to meet him. Nanashi looked down at him, smiling.

“I’ll leave you be now.” 

“A-alright.” Haruya glanced to the side and fumbled with the bottom of his shirt. “Y-you should come by the shop more often. I’ll e-even make you some tea and we can talk, okay?” He looked up hopefully.

“Of course I will! I’ll do anything for you! As long as I won’t die, at least.” Haruya pouted at the last part but Nanashi just laughed and patted his head. 

After a few more moments of getting his head petted, Haruya felt Nanashi’s hand stop as he turned away. Walking out of the doorway, Nanashi turned back again and waved to Haruya, smiling. Haruya rose his hand to wave back 

Once Nanashi was out of sight, Haruya felt his BitPhone ring. He opened up mutter and saw a message from Nanashi. As he read it he looked to the corner where he last saw Nanashi and beamed. 

 

> @nanashi: you smell like roses!


End file.
